


Reencounter - The 5's Romance Oneshot

by LoveForNewtina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Parents Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForNewtina/pseuds/LoveForNewtina
Summary: Two years after their marriage, with a duo of four months old twins, Newt and Tina Scamander take a time to reencounter themselves in their best way.





	Reencounter - The 5's Romance Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonsarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsarine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 5's Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372243) by [sonsarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsarine/pseuds/sonsarine). 



Newt deposited the luggage on the floor beside the door and sighed, wiping the sweat on his forehead. The summer of that year was being particularly rigorous, and in a coastal region like Dorset, the high temperatures were three times more intensified.

Contrariwise to her husband's tiredness, Tina entered the room smiling all over her face. The old house of Newt's grandparents was small, but very cozy, and upon hearing from Newt exactly the description that she now saw in front of her, she had no doubt that it was there that the couple would spend their celebrations of the two-year wedding anniversary. The light fabric curtains that covered the partially open windows fluttered subtly, passing through it the warm summer breeze.

As if to register it's presence in the place, one of the two babies resting on the double stroller Tina was pushing grumbled, immediately attracting it's mother's attention.

"Oh, honey..." She immediately held out her arms to the child, while the other four-months old baby continued on sleeping soundly. "Come here, we don't want to wake up your sister, don't we?"

While still observing the details of the environment, Tina settled herself into an old but comfortable armchair so that she could feed her son calmly. Newt pushed the stroller in which the little girl was still asleep to Tina's side and smiled at her.

"Do you need anything, love?" He asked, the scene filling him with tenderness. He thought he could witness that same moment a thousand times and every single one of them would be like the first. After making sure the child in her arms was properly tucked against her breast and being fed properly, Tina lifted her serene face and smile at her husband.

"No, I'm fine... Actually, as she's is sleeping and I'm feeding him, I think you could take the chance to pack our things in the bedroom."

Newt nodded. "Good idea."

                                                                             

* * *

 

The night following they decided to walk around the village and have dinner in the restaurant in the end of the main street of the village. As always, the little boy was tucked into his mother's lap while the girl, even awake, rested quietly in the stroller. When they reached the restaurant, Newt busied himself into feeding his daughter with the milk that Tina had gotten extract before leaving the house, while his wife made their orders.

Dinner went on smoothly, parents occasionally chatting while cuddling and playing with their babies. At last, Tina stretched herself and frowned slightly, her hands resting on the small of her back.

"Is there any problem?" Newt asked, approaching her.

"My back is sore... I think those are the consequences of carrying two chubby little babies all the time." She joked.

Newt, seating next to her, approached his wife to deposit a little kiss on her face. "Maybe I can handle it when we get back home." He murmured.

"Hm... I like the way it sounds." Tina smiled, maliciously, some ideas already bring formed in her mind. "I don't think we have to wait anymore, we can go back right now."

"Eager, after all." Newt teased, as they packed their things to leave.

On the way back to the house the children slept, surprising the both of their parents, especially when it comes to the little boy, who has always been more attached to his mother and never missed an opportunity to cry for a bit of atention.

Newt went straight to the babies' room while Tina made her way to the bedroom in which the couple slept, intending to take a shower. Newt lingered in the small room for a few minutes, singing quiet lullabies to make sure his twins slept well. When he thought his kids were safe asleep, he walked to the door on the opposite side of the hall, stopping in his tracks when he came face to face with Tina coming out of their bathroom, still naked and not seeming to have intentions to wear something at that moment.

Newt's jaw dropped and it didn't take long to his body be filled with heat. It was a long time since they had their last intimate contact, the both of them extremely tired by their efforts to the care of the babies. However, he could never forget the warmth of her skin against his, her mouth searching for his while they were lost in passion. In fact, he counted each day that he was not "close" to her, but always left the decision of when they would return to their sexual life to his wife, who was now there, in front of him, looking like as if had finally made her decision. However, he still needed certainties.

"Tina, love...?" He cleared his throat, his voice already hoarse with desire, his eyes wandering intently at every small bit of exposed skin. "You..."

Tina smiled, pleased with her husband's reaction. "You promised to handle the pain in my back, remember? I hope you don't mind if I'm like this..." She looked briefly to herself, and when she exchanged glances with him again, the confidence she felt fainted with her smile and she made a gesture to cover himself. "But if you rather, I can put on a gown..."

Desperate to make her realize that he had never in his life felt so much desire for a woman as in that moment he felt for the one who was now his wife, Newt quickly crossed the room toward her to end the space that still separated them, letting an arm surround her waist and a hand slide over her bare and curvy hips. "Only if you put on the one that makes your back bare..." He smirked, resting his forehead against hers and devouring her with a look that made it clear that, to him, they could be leaving the massage to another time and using the bed to make much more pleasurable things. "You have no idea how sexy you look wearing that..." He finished, leaving a path of wet kisses by her jaw.

Tina laughed, feeling a heat between her thighs. "Nonsense! I'm not the same as before, especially after the pregnancy..."

Newt lifted his wife's chin with his finger, making the brown irises meet the green ones. "And exactly because you are no longer the same and have brought to the world the two most precious things of our love, I love you more each day, I'm more crazy about you each day... No matter the time, no matter what happens, you'll always be the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on..."

Newt barely finished the sentence and Tina caught his mouth in a burning kiss that put their senses into flames and them to clung to each other desperately, tongues meeting in a dance already known to them, but now it was different... and Tina remembered vaguely that night, a few years ago, that on the first floor of the bookshop of Canterbury they met each other for the first time.

Newt's hands took on a life of their own and went down, feeling the rounded curves of her back, squeezing them tightly and making Tina moan in the kiss, lost in the sensations that the talented hands offered her. Upon hearing the sound, Newt broke the kiss, lips still hovering against hers, their desperate for air breaths meeting.

"Do you still have any doubt on what you do to me, Tina Scamander?" His low and hoarse voice causing electric currents to be spread throughout her body and the wetness between her thighs intensify itself even more. "Just give me one good reason for not pulling you down immediately on this bed and..."

"What are you waiting for, then?" She whispered and bit her lip, letting her hand down to find the persistent hardness inside his pants. Newt gasped and then laughed, delicately holding her slender wrist.

"I made you a promise... and I intend to keep it."

So he led her to the bed, directing her to rest on her stomach. Tina moved the long hair over her right shoulder, supporting the upper part of her body over her elbows as she watched her husband's movements. Newt stripped himself shirt and trousers, and opened the bedside drawer to search for the moisturizer. As soon as he found it, he turned his eyes back to her and stopped in his tracks once more. Tina's posture made her lift lightly her butt as she stared at him innocently. Newt bit his lip and stepped closer, letting one hand run over her body once more.

"You really want to distract me, don't you? What a tricky game, Porpentina."

She laughed. "You don't seem to hate it." And she looked brazenly at the length that throbbed inside the underwear he still wore.

"I like it too much." He laid a chaste kiss on her lips. "But I insist on keeping my promise. Lie down, please."

Tina sighed and obeyed, closing her eyes. First she felt the cold, creamy liquid over her skin followed by the hot, calloused hands. It didn't take her long to relax under the talented hands of the man softening every tension and undoing each not present in her flesh, making her temporarily forget what was still to come. Soon he expanded his ministrations only to her shoulders, arms and neck, going down to her thighs and calves ... and then his hands were gone.

She waited for a few seconds and was about to ask Newt what he was doing when she felt the soft touch of his lips on the nape of the neck, then on her shoulders, and finally drawing a path to the lower back. Tina's body reacted instantly, her hands grabbing the sheets as he climbed the same path to kiss the side of her neck.

The lovers' lips met in a deep kiss that made them forget about everything else, Tina lightly arching her back and neck to eagerly find the lips of her husband and he, supporting the weight of his body on the arms stretched on each side of her, accidentally (or not) pressed his intimate part against the rounded rear, making Tina notice immediately that he was now as naked as she was.

With an idea in mind, Tina stopped the kiss without losing the intense eye contact, bit her lip while she pressed her butt against the pulsating length that, at that time, longed to be inside her. His reaction to her teasing couldn't have been better: Newt moaned softly and one hand went down to squeeze tightly the side of her hips and make Tina moan to the welcomed pain.

"Don't do that..." He groaned. Tina disobeyed, continuing her teasing movements and looking back to the light irises of the man she loved, a malicious smile engraved on her face. Newt let the hand that was on her hip rise to find the soft breast, caressing and stimulating her to continue in her activities. So Tina did it until, in a slip, his tip snapped right into the damp entrance and she sighed at the expectation of feeling it in its fullness. Newt, however, seemed a little concerned.

"Are you sure, love?" He whispered in her ear. "I'm not sure if you're... _ready_."

Tina understood immediately what he meant. Some time ago, during the second quarter of her pregnancy, in their longing to become one, the duo have renounced their preliminaries. Even with Newt's questions for assurance if that was what she wanted, Tina explicitly requested for them to try and go without the usual kindness that he always had to her. At first it seemed good, but soon the discomfort came and she endured, but she no longer wanted to repeat the experience.

But that was their first time after months and she was absurdly wet and sensitive to him, who continued to caress her tenderly.

"I think it's fine... if you go slow."

Newt nodded and asked her to get on her knees and to rest her head on the pillows, so that her hips could be lifted. Newt positioned himself behind and slowly got into her, thanking the heavens mentally that Tina had the idea of start using contraceptives about two months ago. Thus, he didn't need to worry about nothing more than his wife and the pleasure they shared at that moment.

It had been a long time since they had experienced that position, and Tina had forgotten how she could feel him so deeply in that way. She gave herself a few moments to get accustomed to the welcomed intrusion until she heard Newt hiss.

"Can I move, love?"

"Please..." She begged.

Newt started his movements slowly, sometimes bending over to deposit wet kisses on her back, his hands making a full walk through her body. For a moment, Tina lifted her head and Newt plunged his mouth to her neck, licking and kissing it avidly. That was when they momentarily lost control, their movements no longer gentle becoming fast and sure in a constant come and go and Tina screamed.

Newt pulled away from her and laid her back on the mattress, positioning himself between her legs too quickly, and Tina uttered an exclamation in confusion and surprise. Fortunately, she didn't seem to feel any discomfort.

"Screaming like that will end up waking up the kids..." Newt laughed and kissed her for a long time.

Tina responded by closing her legs tightly around the man's waist, and he pulled back slightly just to follow a trail of kisses by the already marked neck, going down the sternum and getting busied by kissing and licking the sensitive skin of the breasts. Soon he descended to the abdomen, the thighs, the calves... every bit of it being marked by the boy's lips and tongue. Slowly he returned his attention to the sensitive region between her thighs and Tina moaned softly. He lifted his head and smiled, fun taking over his features.

"Don't forget that you can't scream..." And as he lowered his head, Tina felt the talented tongue explore every nerve-ending present there, taking her rapidly to the edge.

One of his hands clutched and cupped the curls as she gasped more and more, and when Newt concentrated himself on her clit, her hips began to tremble convulsively against the man's smiling face, Tina's free hand coming up to cover her own mouth as she remembered his recommendations. Newt opened his eyes and watched his wife squirming with pleasure, thinking that he had never seen something such an erotic and exhilarating as that, watching her losing herself in pleasure because of him was certainly one of the best gifts she could offer him and he would never trade it for nothing in the world.

_Yes, love, come for me..._

As if responding to his thoughts, Tina's thighs trembled around Newt's head and he kept his mouth clinging to the swollen, sensitive slit, sipping every remnant of orgasm from his wife's body. Slowly, Tina regained her senses and Newt rose from his position to face her, a smug smile decorating his obscenely moist lips.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked and licked his lips. Tina pulled him for a long kiss, trying her own taste on her husband's lips and tongue. In a fast and practiced movement, she placed him on his back on the mattress and then positioned herself above him, more than willing to continue that night. Kisses and sighs in sequences, Newt's hands unceasingly running through her soft skin until Tina let her hand search for the still hardened limb and strike it a few times before sinking herself slowly over it, the engulfing sensation invading them infinitely.

Tina bowed her chest, her breasts going straight to Newt's eyes level, and he held himself on to not take them in his mouth. She kissed him, her velvety tongue finding his to make their bodies explode in a thousand electric shocks. Tina smiled and bit her lip teasingly, knowing how much he appreciated the act.

"Don't look at me like that..." He started and then she made the first wave movement of her hips. "Tina, love..." She moved a second time, making Newt moan. "You know you drive me crazy." The curvy hips repeated the movement for the third time and Newt rolled his eyes at the heady sensation. "Tina... You'll be the death of me." He shook his head repeatedly, trying hard to concentrate himself, but when Tina fastened the movements he knew his efforts weren't enough and let himself be dragged away by the feeling, groaning audibly.

"Shh... you're going to wake the kids up." She smiled, covering his mouth with one of her hands while the other was used for her to lean against his chest, so that she could slide completely over the length that pulsed inside her, feeling every inch of herself filled with it. Newt watched in adoration as she pursued her own pleasure, her lip firmly held between her teeth, the stubborn hair on her face, her eyes closed and her breasts leaping at the same pace as her movements.

That was too much to handle and Newt could not resist it any longer. He grabbed both her fine wrists and sat down with Tina still on his lap. He buried his face in the space between her breasts, and with the help of one of his own arms supported behind his body, invested his own hips against hers constantly, tearing out low, delicious moans from the figure in his lap, more and more close to liberation. So they stayed like that for some minutes, until Newt reached that spot inside her that would tear her apart in pleasure and she was gone, pulling him into the same paradise that she climbed, buried deep within it.

                                                                             

* * *

 

Newt couldn't stand exhaustion after orgasm and collapsed back on the mattress, the breathless body of Tina pressed against him. She slowly resumed her breath, buried her face in the curve between the shoulder and neck of her husband and smiled.

"Was it worth the wait, Scamander?"

Newt sighed, mirroring her silly grin. "Absolutely..." He lifted his head slightly to find her in a tender kiss. "You are wonderful and I love you so much…"

Tina laughed and he left her, short grimaces of desolation as they broke the union their bodies held. Soon, Newt opened his arms and Tina nestled herself beside him, her dark strands of hair lying on the man's chest, ready for the more than deserved rest. However, not even five minutes after their relaxation, a child's cry was heard through the once silent environment. Newt sighed and kissed the top of his wife's head before getting up.

"Here we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to my friend @sonsarine who allowed me to write this little piece for the wonderful story she created!   
> Find me on twitter @misswaterst0n  
> and on tumblr http://newtinalover.tumblr.com


End file.
